First Day
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: It's Lu's first day at a new school as a Math teacher and he instantly falls for the French teacher, Balthazar, who has an affinity for skinny jeans and v-necks. Balthazar's ex shows up and wants to get back with Balthazar, will he go back with his ex or stay with Lu? - Balcifer - sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I had a dream a few months ago about Lucifer being a school teacher, and then this fic (that was meant to be a one shot) happened over the following months, and I finally finished it today (yay!) it has nine chapters that I'll be posting over the next few weeks. Hope you all like it, much love xox

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was Lu's first day. He had just transferred from another state, he needed a fresh start in a place where no one had known him from birth and where his exes didn't all go out for drinks together and talk about him, then decide to egg his car.

Yeah, he needed to get away from all that, so he moved a few states away to Lawrence, Kansas. It was a quiet town full of nice people willing to give a newcomer directions when he couldn't find his new street. It took Lu a couple of weeks to figure out where everything was and find his way around without getting lost.

Monday morning came around fast and Lu was looking up at the big green doors of Lawrence's High School, where he was about to start his first day as a teacher there. Students were just beginning to turn up, either in cars or by  
foot, some by bike or skateboard. All still pleasantly buzzed from the summer holidays and chatting to their friends excitedly.

Lu pushed open the heavy door, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and peered into the almost empty hallway lined with lockers. He had been passed the school a few times but he hadn't been inside it till now, and truthfully he was kind of nervous. Lu didn't know how substitute teachers went to different schools and faced people they didn't know all the time. This was Lu's second school in his six years of teaching and he found it daunting not to know the other teachers, never mind the students he would be teaching.

After five minutes of searching and reading the school map, Lu found the teacher's staff room, he knocked on the open door and three heads turned towards him.

"Uh, hi, I'm Lu Pellegrino, the new Math teacher…" Lu introduced himself, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Two of the teachers, both women, stood from their seat on the couch to greet Lu "Hey, hun, Jody Mills; English." The first woman, a brunette, held out her hand and Lu shook it, she had a solid, firm handshake like she had grown up  
with a few rowdy brothers and knew how to handle herself.

The second woman was a couple of years younger than Lu (he turned thirty just two months ago) with fiery red hair and a big smile "Hi! Charlie Bradbury, Computers and Art are my domain. You need help getting set up on the school's system just come to me."

"Thank you, Charlie." Lu smiled back at her and felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little.

The last teacher in the staff room approached him then. A tall blonde man, he was slender with a little muscle, as if he spent a lot of his spare time outside, and tan to match.

"Enchanté, Monsieur Pellegrino. Balthazar Roche, I teach French."

Enchanted was one word, Lu was definitely enchanted by Balthazar. French was another, that accent and that voice…he refused to finish that thought, he was not going to fall for the forty something French teacher at his new school.

Lu realised he had been quiet for a bit too long, his eyes staring into blue ones "Nice to meet you, all three of you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jody and Charlie smile knowingly at each other. Lu wanted to face palm himself.

"Would someone mind pointing me in the direction of the Math room, I should probably get set up before class starts." Lu asked, trying to stay professional.

"Of course, I'll walk you there, I'm heading that way anyway." Balthazar offered.

Lu swallowed and Jody handed him his schedule, while Charlie handed him his computer passwords. With a wink from Jody, Lu and Balthazar were off down the hall that was now filling up with students. A few students looked at Mr Roche with dreamy eyes as they passed, some stared at Lu curiously and whispered with their friends.

Lu already felt like he was being judged, it really was the first day of school all over again.

Balthazar came to a stop outside a closed door, he pushed down the handle and opened the door. The classroom looked like any other Lu had seen; big windows on the far side, desk at the front of the room, black board behind and rows of seats and tables in front.

"If you need anything Lu, I'm just two doors down on the other side. Good luck, love."

"Thank you." As soon as Balthazar was gone, Lu went for his desk, he needed to sit and take some deep breaths. It was ridiculous, he had only just met Balthazar and Lu was already weak at the knees.

Lu unpacked his bag then looked at the schedule Jody had handed him, first up was a senior class. That could be really good or really bad for his first class. The bell rang then and he realised he was about to find out.

XXX

The lunch bell rang and his class of freshmen scurried out. Lu had seen a variety of students this morning, from the cool kid Dean Winchester, who had his eyes focused more on the shy but intelligent Castiel Novak than he did the board, to the punk in the corner; Meg Masters (who saw one of Lu's tattoos when he was scratching his arm). There was also blonde but not bimbo Jo Harvelle as well as Sam Winchester (Dean's younger brother) who was very keen to learn.

Lu made it to the staff room through the throngs of students. He sat down at the table and pulled out his lunch (chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich). Jody sat down opposite him and smiled "So…how's it going?"

"Uh, not too bad I think, I haven't had anyone try to glue me to the seat or throw things at me yet...so it could be worse." Lu told her, he felt a bit less nervous than this morning.

"Seems like you're hitting it off on your first day then..." She started, opening her foil covered wrap "You even had old Balthy showing off this morning." Lu blushed.

"I'm sure it was nothing special, I'm sure he's like that with all the new staff." He tried to wave it off but Jody was having none of it.

"Come on Lu, it was obvious you were taken by him, and I mean yeah, Balthy flirts with everyone, but I heard through the grapevine that he called you love."

"Jeez, news travels fast in this place...I didn't even know it was news." He started on the second half of his sandwich.

"You have no idea, anyway, I think you're going to fit in well around here-" She was cut off by a short pudgy man holding a half-eaten candy bar.

"Ah, the new guy! You must be Lu, I'm Gabriel Novak, Social Studies and Ancient History teacher. Also resident trickster." Gabriel grins at the last part.

Novak? Lu wondered if he was related to Castiel Novak that was in his class earlier. "Good to meet you." Was what he said instead.

"Well, I might go for a bit of a wander around, familiarise myself with the school a bit more." Lu screwed up the plastic his sandwich was in and threw it in the bin "See you both tomorrow I guess."

They waved him goodbye then the gossip began "Cas told me he is nice and down to earth and has tattoos, Balthy loves tattoos." Gabriel mentioned.

"He always says he isn't ready for another relationship after Raphael though, maybe if they get to know each other better then things might just happen." Jody suggested, they were like a family all the staff at this school and they all looked out for each other.

"I have an idea!"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Hey, all I was going to suggest was a little welcome party for Lu, have alcohol and the staff and get them talking."

"You know Gabriel, sometimes I actually half believe you are a genius."

XXX

Lu went home exhausted that night, being the first day and nervous and he didn't sleep well the previous night. He got out a frozen dinner, put it in the microwave and grabbed a beer, a much needed beer.

He was tired but he really wanted to talk about today with someone, so he called his best friend back home; Michael.

"Lu! How was your first day?" Was Michael's greeting.

"It's good to hear your voice man, ugh, wow, it was a first day alright..." Lu told his best friend about his nerves and the students and the staff he'd met.

Michael listened to all of it and commented in the right places and when Lu was mostly finished he smirked "That wasn't all you called to talk about was it? You met someone didn't you? Come on, tell me... "

Lu blushed for the second time that day "Uh, not really, well sort of. God, Mike, his accent. He spoke French to me, and called me love." Lu froze in horror "Shit, I sound like a love sick teenager." Lu could hear Michael laughing on the other end of the phone "It's not funny Mikey, I only met Balthazar today and I'm already gushing over him."

"Oh, Balthazar?" Michael teased.

"Shut up, I don't even know why I called you."

"To gush about your new crush."

Lu laughed then groaned "Am I pathetic?"

"No Lu, listen, just get to know him better, see if you two are compatible and if you are then go for it." Michael advised him.

"Yeah, you're right, I just need to go slow and take it one day at a time, I have other things to worry about. Anyway, I need to shower and hit the sack. I'll talk to you again soon, say hi to Adam for me."

"Alright, Lu, take care, I'm always here. Talk soon. Bye." The call ended leaving only static silence in Lu's ear.

He cleared off the table and went off to his bathroom to shower. As the water beat down on his back, Lu thought about today, specifically about Balthazar Roche and the things he wanted to hear him say in that sinful voice. Before he knew it, Lu had started touching himself, which ended with a pleased moan and a rinse of the shower wall.

Finally, Lu fell into bed and wrapped the covers around him. He didn't have time to think about feeling guilty over rubbing one out over a colleague he'd only known for a day, because he fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of school, except the classrooms were outside and everyone spoke French.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lu woke up a bit later than expected, he didn't realise yesterday had worn him out that much. He didn't have time to pack lunch so he decided to try out the cafeteria at the school.

When the lunch bell rang he got up from his chair, wallet in hand and suddenly realised that he didn't know where the cafeteria was. Lu had gone for a bit of a wander yesterday but still hadn't seen all of the school. Students were still coming out of Balthazar's room, so Lu made a quick decision to ask him how to get there.

"Bonjour." Lu greeted, remembering a little of French from his days as a student.

"Ah, Bonjour Monsieur Pellegrino. What can I do for you?" There was a glint in Mr Roche's eye.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could show me where the cafeteria was? I haven't been there yet, so I'm not sure where it is." Lu didn't know why he was nervous, but he was. He only realised that he had held his breath when Balthazar responded.

"Of course, I did say if you need anything." Balthazar smiled and Lu went weak. "I just need to put these text books away."

"I'll give you a hand." Lu picked up half the stack and followed Balthazar into the little store room that joined to the main classroom by a door in the corner or the room.

Lu missed the glance at his ass as he stretched up to put the books on the top shelf as instructed. But he certainly didn't miss the opportunity to look at Balthazar's when the French teacher did the same.

"I might join you for lunch actually, I forgot to get mine out of the fridge this morning."

Lu blinked, "Sorry, what?" He had been caught up staring at the firm ass in front of him (of course Balthazar wore skinny jeans) and missed what he said.

"I mean, only if you don't mind, I understand if you want to eat alone." Balthazar turned around and Lu fought a blush.

"No, no please join me, it would be great to have company!" Did that sound a bit too earnest?

Apparently not as Balthazar grinned and they walked to the cafeteria together. The line wasn't long and once the food had been chosen, Lu went to pay but Balthazar handed over money for both. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He waved away Lu's money and found a table just outside the doors for them to sit.

"You really didn't have to do that." Lu told him sitting down opposite Balthazar.

"It's nothing." Balthazar had a forkful of pasta salad. "So how are you liking it here?"

"Well, it's only my second day, but the school seems good, and the students aren't horrible, some of them actually want to learn."

"What about teachers?"

Lu felt like that was a trick question somehow, but he couldn't work out what the trick was "The teachers I have met seem like good people, everyone in this town is so friendly and helpful. I got lost a lot in my first week here." Lu admitted sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it here...um, the staff were thinking of having a little welcoming party for you. Would you be into that?" Jody had suggested it to him yesterday, so Balthazar thought why not ask, it would be a good chance to get to know their new staff member.

"Oh, that's not necessary, but I mean I'm always up for a party, when?" Lu thought it real nice of them to do that for him.

"This Friday night. It that suits you of course."

Lu agreed that it would suit him and Balthazar said he would get back to him with more details. They continued to talk for the rest of the lunch break, trading stories of students and schools. Then Balthazar asked about Lu's name.

"May I inquire as to what 'Lu' is short for?"

Lu sighed "My parents were not good people...God fearing junkies, my name is Lucifer Daemon Pellegrino."

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to bring up bad shit." Balthazar felt bad, the look he had seen in Lu's eyes spoke of a past that no one deserves.

Lu shrugged "It's okay, I'm used to it, someone would have asked eventually, kind of glad it was you." As an after thought he added "I have wonderful foster parents though, they got me through the bad."

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and everyone around them packed up and went separate ways. Lu and Balthazar walked back to their rooms together.

"Thanks for lunch Balthazar, and the chat, I hope we can do it again soon." Lu smiled hopefully when they reached Mr Roche's door.

"No thanks needed, it was a nice chat, anytime you want, Lu, I had a good time." Lu was the first person that had actually sparked something in him since Raphael left him for a woman two years ago. Balthazar had sworn off relationships after that but Lu was making him rethink things.

Lu grinned and nodded, skipping off to his own room. For the rest of the day Lu thought about their conversation and nothing could bring him down.

Later that night, Lu text Michael about his conversation with Balthazar and the party the staff were throwing for him. Usually Michael text him back almost straight away but tonight he didn't, so Lu turned the television off and went for a shower. When he got back there was a reply and apology for not answering sooner (Adam had gotten a promotion and they were celebrating 'wink face').

Lu smirked, wrote a reply and hit send. Settling in bed, he sighed, thinking about how long it had been since he last got laid. The toys were in a box under his bed, but he wasn't in the mood for a lengthy session with himself tonight.

Deciding just to go to sleep, Lu turned off the lamp and rolled over. A dream began, it involved French text books, skinny jeans and a firm ass.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days seemed to go for years, and Friday forever. Lu was actually looking forward to the welcome party, and not just because he would get to spend time outside of work with a certain French teacher.

The teachers had agreed on six thirty in the school cafeteria, not wanting to be late, Lu got there just a little  
after six. He walked through the school to the cafeteria and pushed the double doors open, seeing the three familiar faces of Jody, Gabriel and Balthazar.

Lu had to swallow hard and take a deep breath when he laid eyes on Balthazar in his tight black skinny jeans and grey v-neck. It wasn't even fair how much he liked and wanted that man after only knowing him for five days. After their lunch on Tuesday, Lu had had lunch with Balthazar the next three days as well. They had learnt a lot about each other; likes, dislikes, why Balthazar eats pancakes with a spoon, that Lu wants to get a tattoo of angel wings on his back. Worst exes were even discussed, and most embarrassing moments in public. They were becoming good friends.

"Lu! You're early, no one else is here yet." Jody greeted him.

Lu shrugged "That's alright, I prefer to be early than late."

"Fair enough, what can I get you to drink my good sir?" Gabriel motioned to a selection of drinks, some alcoholic,  
some not.

"Whisky and coke please." Lu replied.

"I'll have the same." Balthazar chimed in.

More staff members started to arrive soon after that, Lu was introduced to all the ones he didn't know and he chatted to everyone, making friends. After a while Gabriel made an announcement welcoming Lu and wishing him a happy and safe time at their school and all the other pleasantries that went with it. Everyone cheered and clinked glasses, then Lu was handed a gift.

"Everyone pitched in a few dollars and we got you a little something." Jody informed him.

"Oh, no you really shouldn't have done this, but thank you so much, you're all such wonderful people and I'm blessed to have found folk like you." Lu had been so lucky to find a town and school like this.

Lu opened his package to find a new tie, briefcase and nice calculator. Just what he needed actually. "This is perfect, thank you, I needed new ones of all of these." He chuckled and beamed.

The night wore on and a few people left, Lu was just this side of tipsy, more pleasantly buzzed and he was feeling so good, so welcomed and accepted. He ended up talking to Balthazar and before Lu knew it, it was only the original four of them left again.

"Wow, tonight went so fast." Lu commented as they walked to their cars. "Where's your car, Balthazar?"

"Oh I walked, I only live a few blocks away." Came the reply as they waved to Jody and Gabriel driving away.

"I'll give you a lift, hop in." Lu offered.

"Alright, why not."

Balthazar directed Lu which streets to turn down and which driveway to pull into. "Do you want to come in, have a night cap, watch some bad telly?"

Lu checked the time, it was only ten "Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

After fishing the keys out of his pocket, Balthazar let them in and turned some lights on.

"Unfortunately all I have at the moment is beer, is that alright?" Balthazar queried going to the fridge and pulling out two.

"Yeah, no problem." Lu told him, sitting on the comfortable couch.

Balthazar came in with their drinks and Lu downed a third of his in two mouthfuls. He had been calmer at the party than he was here, he was actually in Balthazar's house with him, alone, no students or teachers or school. A small part of him was freaking out, another part was happy and buzzing.

The telly never ended up getting turned on as they started talking straight away. A variety of things cropped up in conversation, and they were down two beers each.

"Are you even allowed to wear skinny jeans to school?" Lu suddenly asked, and he should have known this was a dangerous path, but it just popped up in his mind and he had had enough alcohol that his brain to mouth filter wasn't working at full capacity.

"Uh, I've never really thought to ask, why?"

"Because, Balthazar... They're really distracting." Abort mission, abort mission! It was too late, he started this, now Balthazar was probably going to get all weird on him and ask him to leave because they were just starting to be friends and the first time they get tipsy together Lu goes and basically announces his big crush on the French teacher right to his face.

Balthazar smirked "Really?" He took another swig of beer as Lu nodded.

Lu put his beer down "Sorry, I should go before I say anything really stupid." He attempted to get up but Balthazar pulled him back down.

"But what if I want to hear you say those stupid things? And..." Balthazar paused, he was sort of nervous to admit this "What if I want to say them back?"

Realisation and disbelief struck Lu and he sat there staring at Balthazar dumbfounded.

This had all happened so fast and he hardly knew Lu, but it all felt so right, so easy with the new Math teacher. Something Balthazar hadn't felt in a long time. He hoped he had been reading the signs right, it had been a while after all and he wasn't young enough that everyone looked at him anymore.

"This is legit, right? It's not the alcohol or anything, it's really how you feel?" Lu asked, almost not game enough.

Balthazar didn't answer verbally, instead he cupped Lu's face with one hand and kissed him soundly.

"Are we going too fast? I mean I only met you on Monday... " Lu worried out loud after a slightly wet but very pleasant kiss.

"Do you think we are going too fast? If we are, tell me love, we can just keep being friends for a while, but I haven't felt so strongly about someone in a long time." Balthazar explained, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

Lu thought for a moment "No, I just didn't expect to fall for someone so quickly, especially not the French teacher at my new school, but the moment I saw you, I was gone."

Balthazar chuckled "I feel quite the same about you Lu. You came in all genuine and kind of shyly nervous, even though I can see you are a confident man. You have swept me away, with your kindness and humble words. Your easy friendship and enjoyable conversation has made me rethink my life, and I feel ready to let someone else in, and I want that someone to be you." He tried to gage Lu's reaction, which currently seemed to be that he was processing it all and thinking. Hurriedly Balthazar added "I don't mean that we have to start dating immediately, we can just stay friends for now if you want, or whatever you feel ready for."

"That was a really sweet speech, Balthy, no one has ever said things like that too me before. I'm flattered. Why don't we start by going on some dates and see where it takes us?" Lu suggested quite level headed.

There was hope "I can agree on that." Balthazar replied trying to not show how excited he was.

"So, are we dating now?" Lu asked with a sly grin and finished his beer.

"You could say that."

Lu moved closer "People who are dating are allowed to kiss and stuff right?"

Balthazar caught on "Well, as far as I know they are." He leaned forward and Lu's lips caught his own.

From then on, the couch was a flurry of tongue, lips, hands and moans as they kissed. Vertical became horizontal and Lu ended up on top of Balthazar.

At some point, they both started to rock against each other, steadily growing hard in their pants.

"Christ, love, skinny jeans are not made for hard ons." Balthazar reached between them and popped the button and zipper open on his jeans.

Lu stared at the bulge framed by metal teeth and wanted to touch, his eyes met Balthazar's "Can I?" He asked, mouth gone dry.

The French teacher nodded and Lu ran his palm over the clothed erection. Balthazar exhaled a groan, and pulled Lu back down by his shirt, claiming his mouth again. Older hands reached for Lu's own fly, releasing him from the confines of his pants. Lu pushed their underwear clad erections together and kissed Balthazar with new fervour.

Their moans grew louder and more urgent as they rocked against each other. Their kisses became more sloppy and needy until they reached climax, then everything ceased except the heavy inhale and exhale from their mouths.

"Damn, that was so hot and we're still fully clothed." Lu informed him once his breathing was under control, a blissful grin on his face. He sat up to give Balthazar some space to do the same.

The French teacher chuckled "I would have to very much agree with you there." then he looked at Lu and blushed slightly.

"What?" Lu asked wondering what could be embarrassing after what they just did.

"I was going to ask if you would like to stay tonight." The surprise showed on Lu's face. "I mean, you don't have to, I just thought, since you've had a bit to drink, and it's late..."

"I don't want to for either of those reasons-" Balthazar's heart sank "I want to because you asked me to."

The smile on Balthazar's face made it obvious that Lu had said the right thing.

"I'll just need a blanket and pillow if you don't mind." Lu told him.

Balthazar looked confused. "For sleeping..." Lu explained but Balthy's expression didn't change "on the couch..."

"Oh. No, I meant, you can stay with me in my bed." Balthazar cleared up.

"If I do that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. And we are supposed to be going slower than that. I will take the couch tonight and maybe next time I won't."

Balthazar kissed him gently "Such a gentleman, do you need anything else?"

"Just a bathroom and another kiss." Lu grinned.

"I can provide both of those."


	4. Chapter 4

A loud banging woke Lu from his slumber and for a moment he forgot where he was and called out "Just a minute."

It only took for him to open his eyes to realise that he was not in his own house, which brought back memories of last night, and that made him smile, and remember why he wasn't wearing underwear with his jeans.

He cursed himself for yelling out because now he felt obliged to answer the door. Getting up from the couch, Lu stretched and yawned before going to the front door and pulling it open. There in the bright morning sunshine stood a lean, well-dressed man, at first Lu thought he might be selling something, but what he said made him think otherwise.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked.

"I'm Lu, a friend of Balthazar's, who are you?" Lu felt pretty insignificant compared to this guy, there he was in last night's clothes, bed head and morning breath, while this guy looked like his entire person had been neatly ironed and folded.

"I am Raphael, I would like to see Balthazar please." The man introduced himself.

"I'm pretty sure he is still asleep. Why don't you come back later when he is awake, or I can give him a message for you." Lu offered, he was pretty sure that one of Balthazar's exes was named Raphael.

Raphael did not look impressed "Just let him know that I called in and I would like to talk to him. Thank you. Oh, and your fly is open." Raphael walked away leaving Lu feeling embarrassed and confused.

After zipping up his fly, Lu went back to the couch and then realised he needed the toilet. After urinating and rinsing his mouth out, Lu went back out to the couch, at the same time Balthazar was coming down the stairs.

"Did I hear someone at the door?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I just met Raphael."

Balthazar's eyes bugged "What? Raphael was here?" He didn't know how to feel about this, Raphael had been his serious boyfriend for more than five years, then he declared that he no longer wanted to be with a man and left Balthazar for a woman a few towns over. Balthazar had been distraught and swore off relationships until Lu came along.

"Yeah, he said he wants to talk to you." Lu told him.

"How did he look?"

"Well, if you dated him, you are way too good for me."

"Don't say that Lu, I can see this has upset you, and I'm sorry you had to meet him like that, or at all really. If he wants to talk he'll come back, I'm not chasing after him." Balthazar stepped forward to encircle Lu in his arms for a moment.

"I think it's best if I go." Lu announced trying to not melt in Balthazar's arms.

Balthazar frowned "I don't want you too, but I should probably talk to him alone." He admitted.

Lu got his things together and headed for the front door, as he opened it Balthazar spoke "Lu! I mean every word I said last night, I swear, nothing has changed." He rushed forward and kissed Lu on the threshold.

"I believe you, this morning has just put me out of whack, I'm gonna have a shower and go back to sleep. Good luck Balthazar, call me when you're ready to." Lu smiled but his heart wasn't in it.

XXX

Something was making noise. Buzzing. It seemed to be coming from next to him, Lu grabbed for the noise and gripped his phone without opening his eyes. Without looking at the caller ID he answered and grumbled a sleepy "Hello."

Lu had gone home and had a shower, he tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He'd spent most of the day texting Mikey and playing video games. Slowly alcohol flooded his system and he felt like shit so just after two in the morning he went to bed, falling into a restless sleep.

"Hi, love, sorry did I wake you?"

It was Balthazar. "No, well I mean yes, but it's okay, I hoped you would call." Lu was suddenly very awake and a knot had formed in his stomach.

"Sorry it took so long, can you come over today? I'll make brunch..." Balthazar offered.

Lu wasn't sure whether it was a good idea, but he wanted to see the French teacher and maybe sort out what was going on. "Uh, yeh when?"

"Whenever you want."

"Give me about forty five minutes and I'll be there." He needed a shower first and some aspirin for his head.

"Thank you, Lu, can't wait to see you." They both hung up after saying goodbye and Lu got out of bed, trudging to the bathroom for a shower and to brush his teeth.

As he said, Lu got there in about forty five minutes, he tried to figure out what to say in different scenarios but in the end he just knocked on the door and couldn't help but smile when he saw Balthazar in his familiar v-neck and skinny jeans.

"Hello love, thanks for coming over." Balthazar greeted him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course..." Lu stepped over the threshold and stood in the living room awkwardly while Balthazar shut the door and followed him.

"I made pancakes." The French teacher stated and raced off to get them.

The tension was thick and Lu just wanted this to be out of the way, so they could either get on with their lives together or Lu could consider moving again, depending the outcome of this conversation.

Soon, Balthazar returned with a plate of pancakes, two empty plates, cutlery and maple syrup. He sat everything on the coffee table and they sat down on the couch next to each other.

Lu took a deep breath, "Balthazar, please just tell me whats going on."

Balthazar stopped reaching for a plate and put his hand in his lap, staring at the pancakes for a moment before glancing at Lu then averting his eyes to where he began plucking a thread from the couch. "Okay, well, as you know, Raphael left me for a woman insisting that he no longer wanted a man. It has taken me a long time to move on and get over him and the things he said. Finally, I was moving on with you."

He paused, and peeked at Lu's face, scooting a little closer "Trust Raphael to show up just when things are falling into place. He was rather disgruntled by your presence and even more so when he saw me kiss you at the door. He demanded to know who you were and what you were to me, I told him that it was none of his business, and also that we were dating. That's when he got into why he was here. It seemed he and the woman he left me for didn't work out and now he wants to give 'us' another go."

Lu didn't move, he didn't even breathe as he waited for Balthazar to give him the verdict. He didn't think he had a chance over all the history those two had together, and he was waiting to be told so.

"He tried to tell me how he had made a huge mistake with her, and how he took me for granted and how much he regretted leaving what we had and how sorry he was, he even got down on his knees."

Lu was sure they were over before they had even had a chance to begin.

In his thick British accent, Balthazar announced "I told him to get up off my floor and fuck off."

Lu's eyes widened in surprise as he whipped his head up to see the truth and a slight smirk on Balthy's face.

"I told him, that I had moved on and I wanted him to leave and not contact me again. He used to be so calm, but he was quite the opposite as he stormed out of the door telling me that he 'knew' I would come grovelling back to him eventually. Pffffttt." Balthazar reached out and took Lu's hand in his "I have you, what would I possibly want him for. Even if I didn't have you, Lu, I still don't think I would go back to him, he's not the person I knew. I just wanted to tell you all of this in person, and apologise for yesterday morning, that was not what I had in mind for yesterday at all."

"Well, things are never going to be boring, but who wants mundane anyway." Lu smiled and it reached his eyes, and Balthazar's lips as Lu kissed him. A hand slid into Balthy's hair as the kiss deepened, they only pulled away for air, and then Lu's stomach grumbled, he smiled sheepishly and looked at the pancakes "I think I'm ready to eat now."


	5. Chapter 5

Monday brought another school day and another encounter with Raphael. It started off just like any other school day, Balthazar got up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and left the house. He arrived at the school with enough time to fill in Jody about the weekend's events, while Gabriel listened for a second time (Balthazar had called him to talk on Saturday after Raphael's visit), and set up his first class. There was even five minutes to spare to wander over to Lu's room, tap his ass gently then end up pressed against the storeroom door and kissed thoroughly. After making lunch arrangements, Balthy went back to his own classroom, lips slightly swollen.

Classes went as normal, and when the lunch bell rang, Lu met Balthazar outside his room and they strolled towards the cafeteria. They talked about classes and purchased their food, deciding to sit outside, the pair settled at a table on the outskirts of the students.

Balthazar was laughing at something Lu had said when his smile dropped off his face and he went still "Oh, fuck." he sighed.

Lu turned to see what was wrong, and wished he hadn't; Raphael was walking towards them. He made to get up but Balthazar put his hand on Lu's wrist, silently asking him not to.

Next thing, Raphael was at their table, ignoring Lu completely and talking directly to Balthazar "Are you ready to come back to me yet? I have given you enough time and you haven't contacted me yet, why not?"

"I have already told you Raphael, I am with Lu now, and I will not be coming back to you, please leave and stop bothering us, your new temperament does not become you." Lu didn't know how Balthazar was so calm and collected, he would not be.

Before Raphael could continue, Gabriel came jogging over "Hey guys, look Raph, you aren't allowed to be here, and you shouldn't be here, you need to let this go and walk away for good."

After giving a dirty look to Lu, Raphael took off without another word.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Balthy appreciated his friend stepping in. Gabe ended up sitting with them for the rest of lunch; Raphael was the topic of conversation.

XXX

Tuesday flew by without any sign of Raphael and Wednesday seemed to be going the same. Lu wanted to take Balthazar out somewhere to take their minds off the whole Raphael situation, but he wasn't really up to scratch on what there was to do for fun around town.

"Gabriel to the rescue."

"I wouldn't really say 'rescue' Gabe, I'm just asking for info, I'm sure that Jody would know, I could go ask her..." Lu replied with a small smirk.

The history teacher put his hand over his heart "You couldn't just let me have my moment." There was a fake sniffle from Gabe and then Jody walked into the staff room.

"Jesus, did I just walk into the staff room or the drama room?"

"Both." Answered Lu, Jody just laughed.

"So, why the performance anyway?" She asked.

"I asked Gabriel if he knew anywhere that Balthazar liked to go to have fun, and he's acting like he just saved my life." Lu informed her.

Jody rolled her eyes, and they say girls are the ones who make all the drama. "Our Balthazar loves ten pin bowling, he's pretty good too, not that he'd admit it."

"Okay, awesome, I love bowling too, just tell me where." Lu grinned, he was keen for them to have a good time together...a proper date even.

After getting the name of the bowling alley, Lu googled them and called ahead to make sure they had a lane available. The next step was asking Balthazar on a date, he was nervous for some reason, probably because he really liked Balthazar and he really didn't want to fuck it up.

When the last bell went to signal the end of the day, Lu hurried over to the French room. The last student exited and Lu almost chickened out of knocking on the door, but he did it, knuckles tapping on the paint.

The French teacher looked up and smiled when he saw Lu, beckoning him to come in as he gathered his notes off his desk. "Hello, love, what brings you here?"

"Certainly not the sexy French teacher in front of me." Lu teased, grinning at Balthy as he lent on the desk.

"Well, I repeat then;" Lu lent more on the desk, ass against the edge, arms stretched back supporting his weight, his shirt slid up just a little and Balthazar got slightly distracted "what brings you here?"

"Actually, I lied, it is the sexy French teacher-" Lu began.

Balthazar stepped up in front of Lu, between his legs and spoke quietly but with a slightly dominant tone "One day, I am going to have you on this desk, Lucifer, you just look so fuckable sprawled out on it."

The entire situation went straight to Lu's pants and he gasped, eyes wide. The way Balthazar had said his full name, it was downright filthy and he was so turned on right now "Why not now? I'm /up/ for it." He stood, which meant his body was pressed up against Balthazar's.

The French teacher had to take a deep breath before answering "I can feel that, and because we could get caught, and we are supposed to be taking it slower than that. Also, I want to be able to take our time and all that the first time."

Lu took a step back out of the sexual tension "I agree with all that, I was just thinking with my dick for a minute, you have no idea how turned on you just made me."

"Its okay, I feel like a horny teenager again too."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Lu suddenly remembered the whole reason he came across the hallway, at least he had forgotten his nerves. "Oh, I actually came over here to ask if you were free to go out tonight?"

"Tonight? Yeah, sounds fun love. What are we doing?"

"Ten pin bowling?" Lu asked casually.

Balthazar grinned "Can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Lu offered to pick Balthazar up since he was the one taking the French teacher on a date. Once they arrived, they walked inside and went up to the desk.

"Hi, Balthazar, good to see you." The guy behind the counter greeted.

"Samandriel! And you. Sorry I haven't been in a while, where's Inias?" Balthazar responded.

Samandriel looked over his shoulder at the back room "He's out the back, who's your friend?" He glanced at Lu.

"This is Lu, new teacher at the school, also my date. Lu this is Samandriel. He and his partner; Inias, run this place. Inias' adopted parents; Bobby and Crowley, own it though." Balthazar informed him.

After swapping shoes and finding a good ball, they began their game, taking turns to knock down the pins. Balthazar won the first game by nineteen points and Lu offered to shout them both a hotdog and fries with coke.

He was just putting their food down on the little side table when a voice called "Hey, Balthy!" They both turned to see Raphael with a guy standing next to him, they were obviously there together as Raphael led him over to them. "This is my date, Gordon." He told Balthazar, looking directly at his face.

"That's great, Raphael, glad you found someone, now you can leave Lu and I alone, we are trying to have a date ourselves. Goodbye." Balthazar knew this was just a ploy to make him jealous, but it wasn't going to work. To prove his point further, Balthy stepped sideways and kissed Lu soundly until Raphael walked away, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

XXX

Lu won the second game by thirty points, and by then it was getting late so they decided to call it a night. They thanked Samandriel and Inias on their way out and promised to come again soon.

"Thank you for taking me out Lu, I had a really good night, apart from the whole Raphael showing up thing. He was just trying to make me jealous, but that won't work because I don't want him anymore, I just want you. I wish he would stop, and I am sorry about his behaviour, he never used to be like this." Balthazar explained while Lu drove him home, there weren't many cars on the road being late on a Wednesday night.

Lu glanced at him and smiled "Don't worry, I won't give you up without a fight, especially now I have you. And you're welcome, I had a good night too." He pulled up in Balthazar's driveway and cut the engine. "I'll walk you to the door like a gentleman."

Balthazar laughed as he got out and unlocked his front door. "It's the kiss on the step that you really want isn't it?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Lu grinned back stepping onto the threshold after Balthazar.

"No." He cupped Lu's cheek and kissed him, they continued to kiss for a few minutes, hardly pausing for air, hands wandering occasionally.

It was Lu that pushed Balthazar past the threshold and kicked the door closed behind them. Before Balthy knew what was going on, Lu was on his knees and undoing the other man's jeans. They ended up around Balthazar's mid thigh and Lu smirked at his choice of underwear. Balthazar made to speak but Lu beat him to it.

"I've never been with a guy who liked wearing thongs. It's certainly not a bad thing." He tugged the front down so the back was still in place between his ass cheeks but his length was exposed. "No wonder your ass always looks so fucking good in your damn jeans."

Balthazar chuckled breathily "I wasn't really planning for you to find that out, at least not tonight, but I'm glad you like it love." He groaned at the end as Lu licked the slit of his growing erection.

That was the end of their conversation for now, Lu making better use of his mouth by putting the head of his date's cock in it. Everything left Balthazar's brain as Lu's tongue slid around the head and he sucked him in deeper. Moans poured out of his mouth and Lu began bobbing his head. Balthazar felt fingers on his length under the mouth, slicking up the digits, he didn't think anything of it until the thin strip of fabric in his ass crack was pulled aside and a spit slicked finger was massaging his entrance.

Balthazar gripped the only thing his could; Lu's hair, and gasped. Lu groaned as did Balthy.

A finger slowly slipped inside the man standing, while Lu continued to work his length in his mouth. Lu was almost as hard in his pants as Balthazar was in his mouth, Balthazar liked wearing thongs, well Lu had his own bedroom secrets.

With a finger fucking him and his cock encased in the tight, hot heat of Lu's mouth, Balthazar knew this would be over soon. He also knew he was gripping Lu's hair too hard but it was the only thing keeping him standing.

As if he wasn't losing control quick enough, Lu slowly pushed in a second finger; it was too much for Balthazar, he lost control, tugging Lu's hair hard and snapping his hips back and forth, fucking into Lu's willing mouth. Lu was so god-damn hard it hurt, but he didn't have a spare hand to touch himself, not that he hadn't come like this before, but it had been a long time.

Lu thrust his fingers in time with Balthazar's erratic motions, one thrust must have connected with his prostate because Balthazar cried out and buried himself in Lu's mouth, yanking the hair in his hand. Lu swallowed Balthazar's hot seed almost choking as he came in his pants (for the second freaking time with Balthazar).

Lu removed his fingers and Balthazar loosened his grip, nearly falling over as he tried to step back to let Lu up.

"Fuck." Lu cursed, half about how amazing that just was, and half because he came in his pants, again.

Balthazar was still trying to catch his breath "Christ love, that was unexpected. And unbelievably hot. Are you alright?" Lu was still on the floor "I didn't mean to be so rough, it was just so bloody fantastic, did I hurt you?" Balthy pulled his pants back up and offered Lu a hand, concern in his voice.

Lu was already flushed, so it hid the fact that he was slightly embarrassed to talk about this. He took Balthazar's hand and cringed at the cooling come in his underwear as he stood up, he was about to speak but Balthy beat him to it "Did you have your own pants party?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"I didn't even see you touch yourself."

"That's cause I didn't." Lu admitted. "Look, I should probably tell you something about myself. You like wearing thongs, which I'm totally cool with, even kind of turned on by. Well, my thing is pain, I'm a bit of a masochist. I enjoy pain on a sexual level. So you being rough and nearly ripping out my hair flat out did it for me, combined with everything else that was going on. Hence there is a mess in my pants yet again. I understand if you don't want to participate in anything that could or will hurt me, or even if you don't want to see me again. It freaks most people out, including almost everyone I've been with, I can't even remember the last time I came from pain like that. I wasn't even sure I still could, I'm sorry I should have told you before, now I'm babbling."

Lu finally paused and Balthazar took the opportunity to get a few words in "Lu, love, I won't pretend that it isn't a bit odd, and it's not something that I've encountered before, but I'm not freaked out by it. Everyone has their own preferences, you just tell me what you need and I'll try my best. At least I know sex with you will never be boring." He teased at the end to lighten up their heavy talk.

Lu smiled "So you're really okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am, we will figure it all out as we go, I appreciate your honesty though, it can't be an easy thing to tell people, even though you seem to embrace it, not try to hide it and pretend like you don't enjoy it." Balthazar confirmed and stepped forward to kiss him briefly.

"In that case, we need a safe word, in case either of us gets uncomfortable." Lu suggested, still blown away by how okay Balthazar was about all this.

"What about..." He thought about it for a few moments "I don't know."

"Powerpuff girls..." Lu offered.

"Powerpuff girls?"

"Powerpuff girls. They're here to save the day." Lu confirmed trying to hold a straight face.

Balthazar laughed but agreed, grinning at Lu.


	7. Chapter 7

Apparently news spreads fast in a small town. It wasn't long until even the students knew that Mr Roche and Mr Pellegrino were an item.

Lu hadn't realised that they knew until one day Meg Masters (not bothering to raise her hand) called out during a rather boring lesson.

"Is it true that you and Mr Roche are doin' it and his ex is stalking him?" She asked instead of doing actual work.

Lu was stunned, "Uh..." He wasn't sure how to answer, but if he didn't give the truth then all sorts of rumours would start "Yes, we are in a consenting relationship, and-" He heard a few 'told you so's and 'knew it's, someone giggled in the back and he noticed a couple of distasteful comments but Lu continued "yes Mr Roche is having trouble with an ex boyfriend."

Before another word could be said, Alastair, one of the students piped up "So you're gay?"

"No-"

"He's bi, I told you." Jo, another student shot at Alastair.

"Actually, not that it is really any of your business, but I am Pansexual." Lu explained "Which means that I don't mind what gender anyone is, if I like them, then I like them regardless."

There was a bit of a hush as the students processed the information and Lu took the opportunity to get back on track "Now, if there are no more questions about my personal life, can we get back to work please?"

Most people went back to work, but Meg just kept staring at him as if it was the first time seeing him, it was sort of weirding him out.

The bell rang soon after, signalling the end of class for their lunch break and Meg stayed behind after everyone had left.

"Can I help you with something Meg?" Lu asked being a good teacher.

She took a deep breath "I-that-it was really brave of you to come out like that in front of a bunch of judging teenagers." Meg told him "Maybe it is weird for a student to ask, but, there is a bit of an unofficial group of students, who are of various sexualities, we meet up every so often just to talk and stuff. We don't have anyone else to talk too, most of us haven't even told our parents, let alone come out to our peers. Do you think you could maybe come and I don't know...share your experiences or something. I think it would help to have an older person to talk to. Please?"

Whoa. Lu was taken aback, Meg, who never paid attention and barely passed any classes, was being mature and asking him to help a bunch of students in need of guidance, he couldn't say no, he wished there had been someone to guide him at that age.

"Of course, Meg, I would love to help, I'm honoured you trusted me with this." She lit up, hope shining in her eyes "When are you lot meeting up next?"

"Now, actually... Will you really come?" Meg couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I know how it was to be in high school and dealing with figuring out who you are. I can come with you now, if you would like me too." Lu offered, he was a little bit excited, and intrigued, not to mention slightly nervous.

"Oh! That would be awesome! Thank you thank you thank you! Follow me." Meg started out the door, huge grin plastered on her face.

Lu followed Meg as she led him to the more run down part of the school that they didn't really use. There was an old janitor's office and the light was on, it seemed this was their meeting place. Meg entered first and then Lu. Roughly fifteen students were sitting or standing in various parts of the room, chatting in groups, or listening to music or doing homework, they all looked up when Lu entered.

"Whoa, what the fuck, Meg?! Why did you bring a teacher here?" Dean Winchester stood instantly, ready for the threat.

Lu had to admit that some of the students he was not surprised about, others he was very surprised about, Dean wasn't one of them (Lu saw the way he looked at Castiel during class).

"It's cool, Dean, he's cool, he's like us. I asked Mr Pellegrino to come, maybe he can offer some guidance or whatever." Meg explained to the group.

There were mixed feelings amongst the group, they seemed to debate about it in front of Lu and in the end the decision was made that he could stay.

XXX

Later, Lu met up with Balthazar for dinner at the French teacher's house. He knocked on the solid front door, red wine bottle tucked between his arm and ribs. Balthazar answered in his usual tight skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck.

It made Lu start to wonder "Do you actually own anything but skinny jeans and v-necks?"

"Of course, but this is my favourite thing to wear, do you not like it? I was under the impression that you did like it though..." He replied with a sly smirk.

"Oh, I do, I was just curious." Lu laughed before giving him a light kiss and followed him towards the kitchen and dining area, he sat at one of the chairs and watched Balthy cook for a few minutes until the French teacher spoke.

"I didn't see you during break today..."

He was going to wait to discuss this later, but since Balthazar had brought it up now "Well, actually something really unexpected came up. Do you know much about school club groups?"

"Oh? Um, not a real lot, I know we have them, they are for different things and students meet up at specific times, usually help run by a teacher. Why?" He hoped Gabriel hadn't conned Lu into helping him with his little club.

"I may have been invited to join and help run a group-"

"Oh dear, do not let Gabriel con you into anything, he will just leave all the work to you and-"

"No, no, Gabriel has nothing to do with this. The students approached me as a matter of fact." Lu clarified, he didn't even know that Gabriel ran a club.

"Right, sorry I jumped the gun, may I ask what it is for?" Balthazar went over to the fridge to get out another ingredient.

"It's for all the students at the school with various sexualities and genders, a place for them to seek advice, help and maybe make friends with people like them, a place for them to be safe and accepted." Lu informed Balthazar, proud to be part of such a group.

Balthazar stopped and just stared at Lu for a moment and then he smiled "That's wonderful, every school should have one, with a teacher like you." He stepped up to Lu and took one of his hands in his own and kissed the knuckles. "It's a really great thing to do Lu, you said the students approached you?"

Lu looked up at Balthy and grinned "Thanks, I appreciate the encouragement. Uh, yeh, after class, they asked me, knowing that I'm pan, and once I agreed they took me to their secret meeting place during lunch break and I spent lunch talking to them and getting to know them."

Balthazar smiled, proud of Lu for taking on such a responsibility "Do you need help? Or anything, I'm willing to be a part of it if you need me. Also, how did they know you are pan? I didn't even know that." It didn't bother him, he hadn't really thought about it, all that mattered was that Lu liked him back.

"I might take you up on that offer one day, I'd have to run it by the group first though. Oh, the class was asking questions about our personal lives and it came up." He told Balthazar simply.

"Fair enough, well, dinners ready, shall we crack open the wine?" Balthy announced as he finished dishing up their meal.

"I believe that we shall." Lu replied with a smile and got up to open the bottle "Uh, wine glasses?"

Balthazar pointed to a cupboard without looking and Lu retrieved two, pouring wine into each glass so that they were about half full. He brought them over to their places at the table and sat as Balthazar brought over their meals.

They ate and chatted until their bowls were clean and dessert had been demolished, not to mention that three quarters of the wine was gone.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Balthazar asked as he cleared the dishes.

"Sure."

A random movie was put on, not that they were paying much attention to it, the two men were too busy making out on the couch. Suddenly something started vibrating in Lu's jean pocket.

"Did you bring a toy?" Balthazar teased as Lu got his phone out.

"Maybe I will next time..." Lu replied with a look that said all the naughty things he would do with that toy, and then he answered the phone "Hey Mikey, what's up?"

Balthazar shivered "Bloody hell."

On the other end of the phone Michael answered "Hey Lu, nothing, just thought I'd give you a call, see what you're up to this weekend..."

"Nothing that I know of...why? You thinking roadtrip?" Lu knew what Mikey was thinking and began to get excited, he hadn't seen his best friend in weeks and it sounded like Mikey was going to come up to Lawrence to see him.

"Hell yeah, I'm thinking roadtrip! You got a spare room Adam and I can crash in?"

"Course I do, when can I expect you?" Lu was over the moon.

"Friday night about seven I guess, and I expect to meet your boyfriend you know." Michael teased him.

"Yes, Michael, don't worry you will meet my boyfriend. I'll see you Friday, can't wait to see you man! Bye."

"Me either, it's been too long already, alright, catch you later." Michael hung up as did Lu.

"Boyfriend?" Balthazar queried, eyebrow cocked.

"Are you not my boyfriend?" Lu asked, trying to not feel concerned.

"If you want me to be then I'm yours, but we haven't discussed anything passed dates really."

"I want you to be my boyfriend, I really like you Balthazar, I know I wanna be with you long term. If you'll have me." Lu told him seriously.

"Well I have no complaints. Now, where were we...boyfriend?"

Lu smirked "I think-" He stroked his hand down Balthazar's chest and started to sneak it up his shirt "it's about time you showed me your bedroom."

"Oh? Boyfriend comes with perks does it?" Balthy teased. "But I think you're right, love." He got up and held out a hand to help Lu up.

Lu rolled his eyes but took the hand offered anyway. He was led upstairs and to the left where the master bedroom was situated. Big double doors stood open, a king size bed awaited in the middle of the room.

"Nice bed." Lu commented.

"Thank you, I can't wait to see how you look naked on it." Balthazar replied, his words had heat to them and Lu was losing his nerves in favour of being turned on. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head and tossed it away. Lu then crawled onto the bed and placed himself in the middle of the covers, he turned to face Balthazar with a cheeky grin.

Balthy was one thousand percent sure that they were about to have incredible sex. He locked eyes with Lu and also removed his shirt, then crawled onto the bed after him and placed himself between Lu's legs. They kissed thoroughly, taking the time to figure out the best way to kiss, how hard Lu liked his lip bitten and that Balthazar found it a turn on when Lu sucked on his tongue.

They ignored their erections for now and concentrated on exploring every inch of the other's body. Lu kissed down Balthazar's neck, he wanted to leave marks all over him, there was a deep desire to show the world and Raphael that Balthazar was his now. Lu refrained though, thinking that the school probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Balthazar, however, was not as mindful he never hesitated to leave dark marks on Lu's skin, he went as far as to leave a set of teeth marks on his collar bone that had Lu keening at the roof.

There was hardly any conversation or words spoken, both men too focused on the other, mostly the room was filled with the scent of arousal and the sounds of pleasure along with skin touching skin.

Lu's fingers grazed over Balthy's nipples, and it gave Balthazar ideas. He pinned Lu's wrists to the mattress with his own hands and a distracting kiss. He glanced down at Lu's left nipple, a small silver ring with a ball was pierced through the dark erect bud.

"How long have you had that?" Balthazar queried tracing the light outer circle of the nipple in question.

"I got it a few days before I moved here. Why?" Lu answered, a little confused as to why he was asking about it right now. He soon found out.

"So, it's still tender then?"

Lu nodded, understanding started to dawn on him.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Balthazar leant down and bit Lu's pierced nipple, causing the younger man to cry out in equal amounts of pleasure and pain.

"Fffffffffuck!"

Balthazar looked up at Lu, who's eyes were watering. "Are you ohk? Was it too much?" There was a worried tone to his voice.

"No, no, look, you need to understand that you are actually hurting me, it does hurt, but it also feels good at the same time, although sometimes I hardly feel the pain. I give you consent to hurt me physically, but you have to be okay with it too, because if you're not then I don't want you to feel like you have to do those things to me." He kissed Balthazar softly.

"Sorry, no I am okay with it, I'm just not used to it yet. You use the safe word if you have to, and I'll only do what I'm comfortable with, deal?"

"Deal." Lu smiled "Now..." He suddenly rolled them over so Balthazar was on the bottom. "I believe we were doing something," He moved back and took off his jeans, leaving him in just underwear as he crawled back up to Balthazar who had also removed his jeans. "biting me felt really fucking good, just so you know."

"Well, if the huge bulge in your underwear is any indication, I got that already." Balthazar teased with a grin.

"Yeh?" Lu suddenly cupped Balthy's thong covered junk in his hand and squeezed gently, causing the older man to choke on his words. "I'd say you're enjoying yourself also."

Balthazar swallowed hard "Christ, you're so bloody hot, love."

"I am the devil after all." Lu winked and Balthazar dragged him down by his hair for a deep, needy kiss.

Lu whined into the kiss and let go of the older man's junk in order to get friction with his own. After a minute or two of desperate kissing and thrusting, Lu pulled back "We need to stop or I'm gonna come in my underwear again."

Balthazar laughed breathily "Maybe I like being able to do that to you."

"Pure evil." Lu stated light-heartedly. "I really like you in a thong by the way, one day I'm going to have to bend you over something and fuck you till you come in /your/ underwear."

"Please do, I couldn't be more /up/ for that." Balthazar tried and failed to hide his smirk.

"You're worse than I am." Lu shook his head incredulously but grinned. "So, where's the lube?"

Balthazar reached for a tube on his bedside table and Lu gave him a look.

"What? You're not the only one with needs and toys."

Lu took the lube without a word and shed the last of his clothing.

"I bet that hurt." Balthy stated staring directly at the ball ended piercing in the head of his erection.

Lu laughed "Like a bitch, so worth it though, I'll show you sometime, I think you'll enjoy it."

He grabbed the edge of Balthy's thong and pulled them down and off, for the first time they were completely naked together. "Do you want to or shall I?" Lu asked offering him the lube.

"You start." Lu coated two fingers in a decent amount of lube and straddled Balthy on his knees. He slowly circled his entrance with one finger and then slipped it inside, letting out a breath of air, he began finger fucking himself as Balthazar watched mesmerised. Eventually the older man brought his hand up to grip Lu's wrist and hand, guiding his actions. Without warning Lu slid in the second finger with a groan.

"Please, Balthazar, please." Lu knew he sounded ruined and needy, but he didn't care.

Balthazar picked up the discarded lube and coated his length, immediately Lu removed his fingers and placed himself above the head and dropped right down to sit in his lap.

Balthazar became aware that Lu hadn't opened himself quite enough, because he was so tight around his erection that Balthazar could hardly breath.

Lu on the other hand was panting heavily above him "Oh, god yes." He blinked away the stars and looked at Balthy. Then he started to move, pulling himself up and down again and again.

It felt amazing but Lu couldn't achieve the rhythm he wanted, so Balthazar rolled them back over, Lu's legs over his shoulders and he pushed in deep, fast and hard.

"Fuck! bal-oh, oh my ffffffucking god." Lu shouted as Balthy hit his prostate a few times.

Balthazar was breathing heavily and groaning, trying to keep it up, he could see this was doing it for Lu, and God did it feel amazing.

Lu just needed one more thing to push him over the edge, and as if Balthazar could read his mind, he leant over and drew the pierced nipple into his mouth, licking the nub and then he bit it for the second time that night. Lu came instantly, a string of profanities and parts of Balthazar's name came out in a scream.

Balthazar pushed in one more time and filled his boyfriend with his hot seed, gripping onto his shoulder and digging his nails in, causing Lu to moan with him.

After a long while, Lu finally felt like he could speak again. "That was totally worth the wait, god I haven't been fucked like that in years."

"I must agree it was incredible, I am certainly very glad to have met you Lu." Balthazar told him then kissed his boyfriend gently.

"I am glad to have met you also Balthazar." They laid together just cuddling for a while and then Lu announced "I really need a shower, but considering I'm not sure if I can walk yet, I'll settle for a wet cloth."

Balthazar laughed and got up to get his request. After they cleaned themselves up, it wasn't long until Lu was snoring quietly on Balthazar's chest, and the older man wasn't far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

An alarm began to beep annoyingly which awakened Lu from a really good dream that involved Balthazar's tongue and Lu's naked body. Upon awakening, Lu was confused; that wasn't his alarm. The more he became aware, the more he realised he wasn't in his own bed, and then last night came flooding back to him, he grinned sleepily and rolled over to find no one next to him.

Lu frowned and sat up trying to figure out why he was alone, that's when he noticed the sound of running water and pipes; Balthy was in the shower it seemed.

Briefly wondering if Balthazar would mind if Lu joined him, the younger man slid out of bed and went over to the bathroom door. Lu knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Balthazar's voice called out.

So Lu went in "Morning, mind if I use the toilet?"

The glass doors of the shower were frosted so Lu could only see Balthazar's outline "Morning, love, of course, I'm almost done if you want a shower."

Lu did his business and flushed before he walked to the shower door and opened it "I thought I might join you actually..."

The smirk on Balthy's face was all the permission Lu needed as he stepped into the hot water. Hands instantly reached for his hips and lips touched his own, kissing him like it had been days not hours since the last time they had kissed.

Balthazar felt the wall come up behind him as Lu pushed him into it, their bodies flush against each other, morning wood becoming more interested.

Then Lu was on his knees and Balthazar looked down with desire in his eyes "Turn around." Lu commanded.

Balthazar gave him a raised eyebrow but turned around without a word and Lu stroked a finger down the French teacher's crack. He then pulled his cheeks apart gently and licked over the tight hole. Balthazar exhaled loudly and squirmed.

After a couple more quick licks, Lu circled the ring of muscle with his tongue and then prodded just the very tip into the entrance. Balthazar whined and moaned as Lu began to loosen the tight muscle with his tongue, sliding it in further and further until he had no more tongue left. Balthazar felt weak, it was too good, and then Lu started fucking his hole with his tongue and he couldn't think anymore, all he could do was hold on to the wall and moan and mewl helplessly.

Lu repeatedly licked and wiggled and plunged his tongue into Balthazar until the older man was begging to come. He reached a hand around to Balthazar's solid erection and started to stroke him in long fast movements in time with his tongue.

Balthazar choked and his groans became louder and louder until the final cut off shout when he released over the tiled wall, legs weak and trembling. Lu helped to hold him up until his breathing calmed and his legs stopped trembling.

"I know why your name is Lucifer, because you are the devil when it comes to sex. Bloody hell, you will be the death of me." Lu laughed and let him turn back to face him as he stood up and Balthazar kissed him.

"We should get out or we'll be late." Balthazar nodded and turned the knobs cutting off the water. They got out and Balthazar got Lu a towel. Once they were dry, they proceeded back to the bedroom where Lu picked up his clothes (he had to go home and get fresh clothes before work) he was about to sit on the bed to get dressed when Balthazar pushed him down on the edge so his back was flat on the bed, but his feet were on the floor and his erection was pointed up.

The position made Lu's hip bones stick out and before Lu had a chance to protest about being late, Balthazar bit his hip and Lu gasped loudly.

He was already leaking, still super horny from the shower. Balthazar knelt and took Lu's length in his mouth while dragging him forward so half his ass was exposed. He pushed a finger into Lu's mouth, who sucked on it for him and then suddenly it was gone. Balthy bobbed his head a few times, knowing Lu was already close. Then next thing Lu felt was pain and intense pleasure as the finger he had just been sucking on was pushed all the way into his entrance. It wasn't quite slick enough and it was too rough after the previous night which is exactly what made Lu scream and come. It was so fucking good.

When he was coming down from his high, Balthazar told him "I want you to think of this every time you sit down today." It only made Lu groan.

XXX

Lu went home and changed at light speed, he just made it to the school with four minutes to spare. He made to his classroom with one minute to spare. Just as he finished setting up his desk the bell rang to signal the first class of the day. He sat down at his desk and winced slightly, remembering his fantastic orgasm that morning, not to mention last night.

He met Balthazar in the staffroom for lunch, there were a few teachers in there and Gabriel came sauntering over once Lu had sat next to Balthazar with another slight wince, Balthy smirked.

"Have you heard?" Gabriel asked them.

"Heard what?" Balthazar enquired.

"About Raphael!" He exclaimed as if that explained everything.

Balthazar was confused "No? I haven't heard from him in a while, thankfully."

Gabriel was nearly bursting with the excitement of telling Balthazar the gossip "Apparently, that woman he was with took him back."

"Oh, well good, hopefully that means he will leave us alone now." Balthazar felt the tension leave his shoulders, he was happy to know that Raphael would stop with his attempts now and he and Lu could get on with their lives together.

Next to him, Lu could tell that Balthazar was relieved and it made him feel better too knowing that Balthazar was his for keeps now and no one was going to try and steal him away.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and grab a snack, want anything?" Lu asked both men.

"No thanks, love."

"I'll have any kind of candy bar you can find, thanks."

Lu nodded and subtly kissed Balthazar's cheek before getting up and leaving.

Once he was gone, Gabriel sat down next to Balthy and grinned at him.

"What?"

"Have a good night last night?" Gabriel asked suggestively.

Balthazar blushed only a little then smirked back at him "Let me put it to you this way; there's a good reason he's named after the devil."


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later and Lu and Balthazar were still going strong. Many other dates had ensued, outings with friends and dinner at home. Lu had brought toys over to play with as promised and they played with them and each other, a lot.

Today had started off with Balthazar's tongue in and around Lu's ass but just as his orgasm was beginning to build, Balthazar inserted one of their medium sized butt plugs into Lu, slapped his ass and got up to get dressed.

Lu choked on his moan and turned around on all fours slightly confused and extremely turned on.

"Don't worry, love, you'll get to have your orgasm later, we don't want to be late for work. So no touching."

Lu almost growled as he got off of the bed and got some clean underwear from his bag. He dressed and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

In the car he told Balthazar "This is bad for kid's education you know, I can hardly think beyond the need for you to fuck me into something. How am I supposed to do mathematical equations?"

Balthazar laughed and took his hand from Lu's knee and cupped his bulge. Lu's head hit the head rest, back arching as he pushed into the touch and moaned.

The French teacher took his hand away and put it back on the wheel. "I actually didn't expect you to still be that hard."

"I'm quite sensitive at the moment, so every time I move, it causes rather pleasant sensations. Just for your information." Lu informed him.

"If it's too much you can take it out and-" Balthazar began worrying that maybe their game had gone too far.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm just playing the game and seeing if I can make you break and fuck me now instead of whenever you're planning to." Lu assured him as they pulled up in the parking lot. "Trust me, I'm okay, I promise."

"Okay, well I'm not going to break, so I'll see you later love." They kissed and went their separate ways, Balthy needing to go to the library before class.

XXX

It was so hard to concentrate on teaching and Balthazar had left him so wet and slick that the plug moved slightly when he walked causing him to leak the wetness. His hard on had lessened a bit, but he was still so turned on and sitting just pushed the plug further into him.

Lu was so relieved when the lunch bell rang, he just leant against his desk for a few minutes trying to keep it together when Balthazar opened the door, closed and locked it behind him and strode up to Lu.

"Hey..." Lu greeted.

"Hi love," He came up behind Lu and wiggled the plug with his hand through Lu's pants. The Math teacher moaned. "how are you feeling? Ready to be fucked over your own desk?"

Lu's hips bucked as Balthazar spoke and he groaned "Ah, please, Balthazar please." He knew he sounded so god-damn needy but he couldn't bring himself to care right now.

He opened Lu's pants and pulled both his pants and underwear down to mid thigh. Lu heard a condom wrapper rip open and then it was being rolled onto his length.

"We don't want you to ruin your desk." Balthy answered the unasked question.

Balthazar opened and pulled down his own pants and slapped Lu's ass so hard it left a hand print. The younger man let out a yelp.

"You're going to have to be quiet love, unless you want to get caught."

"I'll be quiet, please just fuck me already."

Balthazar obliged. He slowly dragged out the plug and put it aside, watching Lu twitch and tremble as he slid straight into the wet heat. Lu's arms almost gave out and they both gasped.

Balthazar started with slow drags in and out and Lu thought he was going to lose his mind. He eventually quickened the pace and aimed for Lu's little bundle of nerves, which judging by the younger man's moans he hit the target every second or third time.

"Balth-I-please Oh, fuck, mmmnn... Touch me!"

"No, you're going to come for me like this." Balthazar tried to sound like he was giving orders, but he was trying to fight his building orgasm.

Balthazar continued to thrust into him, but he moved closer, so their bodies were against each other. He pulled Lu's collar down and bit down hard on Lu's shoulder while his other hand slid under his shirt and scraped his nails down his boyfriend's chest.

Lu's body shuddered and he screamed silently, knuckles going white from the tight grip on the desk as he filled the condom with his seed.

Balthazar only lasted another few thrusts before coming deeply inside his boyfriend. The slumped over the desk panting for a few moments.

The French teacher recovered first and cleaned Lu up as much as he could in a classroom. He fixed up their clothes and that's when he noticed the big red bite mark that had little specks of blood dotted through it.

"Oh my god, Lu, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you bleed."

"Hmm? I am wonderful. Actually you are wonderful. That was hot as fuck. Please don't be sorry, I just had one of the best orgasms of my life." He stood up straight on jelly legs and held Balthazar in his arms. "Balthy, I love you, and trust me when I say that I trust you completely to hurt me in all the right ways."

Balthazar was a bit stunned "I do trust you but...hang on, you love me?"

Lu smiled "Yes, I love you, Balthazar Roche."

The French teacher grinned "Good, because I love you too, Lucifer, even if you are the devil."

They laughed and kissed even as the bell rang to signal that lunch had come to an end.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Hey guys, so that was the last chapter of First Day, thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it, much love xox


End file.
